1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disposable cutting inserts which may be detachable mounted on a tool holder for cutting a workpiece. Cutting inserts of this type are generally made of cemented carbide and are formed by pressing and sintering techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
Standard geometries of past inserts have mainly consisted of a chipbreaker design extending away from the cutting edge which forms a central island thereby creating a top surface of an insert geometry which is always slightly above the cutting edge. This type of design makes it possible to break the metal chips into small manageable fragments. However, it has been observed that this type of design may limit the insert's ability to travel along the workpiece material at higher revolutions per minute, and at greater depths of cut. At heavier machining conditions, the chips begin to crowd within the chip groove, thereby decreasing the life of the insert and smearing the finish of the part machined.
The insert of the present invention provides for a chipbreaker which is lower than the cutting edge, thereby allowing for greater feed rates and depth of cut.